The present disclosure relates to the field of topography, and in particular to the field of topographic maps. Still more particularly, the present invention is related to generating three-dimensional topographical representations of topography.
As used herein, the term “topography” is a description of the shape and dimension of any region of land. That is, a topography is a description of elevation changes, riverbeds, cliffs, etc. that define the shape of a particular piece of land. A topographic map is a two-dimensional map of a region. A topographic map includes contour lines, which describe changes of elevation on the mapped area. If contour lines are close together, this indicates a sharp change in elevation. If contour lines are far apart, this indicates a relatively more gradual change in elevation.